<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Should a Meeting Be Boring by EuphoricMother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020730">Why Should a Meeting Be Boring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother'>EuphoricMother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Touching, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, war counsel meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War counsel meetings were just too boring to keep Hilda's attention.  With just a bit of coaxing, she was willing to bet Claude would easily fix it so that things could move along a bit quicker. </p>
<p>Lorenz scowled across the spans of space between his table and the table directly in front of him which Claude and Hilda were seated.  It was clear to him that there was some type of shenanigans going on between them.</p>
<p>Written by request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Should a Meeting Be Boring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth pointed to the map layed out on the table in front of him as the group of Deer, along with Seteth and Judith, conferred together in the Cardinal’s Room.  Their continued push toward the Empire was beginning to gather momentum now.  “So, the Great Bridge of Myrddin is the next hurdle in our push to enter the Empire.”  He looked at Lorenz now.  “I know that this is accomplished by going through your territory.”</p>
<p>“This is true,” Lorenz stated now.  “I know that my father is standing in the way of making this an easy march through the territory.  You have to understand that Acheron has aligned himself with the Empire and my father is in a delicate position.”</p>
<p>Claude looked at Lorenz as he sat across the way from him.  “I am already working on making this trek into your territory as painless as POSsible,” his voice rising a touch in the middle of his word due to an unexpected visit and squeeze to his crotch from the hand belonging to Hilda as she sat to his left.</p>
<p>Ignatz stared at Claude a moment.  “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Claude quickly answered.  “Just a gas bubble or something,” he attempted to dismiss.  “Must have been something I ate during lunch,” he finished as he looked at Hilda while she innocently smiled at him while her hand continued to rest in its place as she sat closely next to him.</p>
<p>Lorenz scowled across the spans of space between his table and the table directly in front of him which Claude and Hilda were seated.  It was clear to him that there was some type of shenanigans going on between them as he could now see the tips of Hilda’s fingers on the top of Claude’s thigh as it seemed to drift a bit toward his knee and then disappear again from sight under the table.</p>
<p>Seteth looked at Claude now.  “How do you plan on approaching Lorenz’s father, or are you going to have Lorenz handle this?”</p>
<p>Claude couldn’t help the grin he was trying to stifle at Lorenz’s glare, knowing full well that he could probably see Hilda’s activity.  Turning his attention to Seteth so he could answer his question, his hand disappeared under the table to sneak under the hem of Hilda’s skirt to rest on her bare thigh as he said, “I have been talking to my retainer, Nardel, for a bit of assistance in tying up Count Gloucester while Judith has agreed to talk to her people in Daphnel.”  </p>
<p>Hilda’s eyes shot Claude a side long glance as his fingers drifted upward to push under the leg of her panties and fish about to drift into the tuft of hair that he could manage to easily reach without too much movement.  The temptation to attempt something as risqué as fondling each other during a war counsel meeting had been tugging at her brain since the last meeting, but she had kept the notion to herself.  This meeting, she thought she would just test the possibility, delighted that he was clearly okay with the idea.</p>
<p>“My people will be ready whenever we are set to put the plan in motion,” Judith confirmed now.  </p>
<p>“Are we sure this will work?” Lysithea posed now.  “I mean, all it would take is Lorenz to tip our hand into his father’s favor and tell him about our plans.”  She leveled her eyes at Lorenz from her seat further down the table.  “A treacherous thing to do, by the way.”</p>
<p>“You don’t really believe Lorenz would put us all in danger, do you?” Marianne quietly asked as she sat where the end table joined the longer one so she could be near Byleth.</p>
<p>Lorenz looked over at Lysithea.  “True, I could do such a thing but simply arranging to send a message.”  He looked at Marianne now as she sat next to him.  “I appreciate your confidence, Marianne.”</p>
<p>Byleth stared at Lorenz now.  “Would you really consider ruining our chances to take the bridge?”</p>
<p>Hilda, bored with this war talk business, began a more diligent crusade on the erection she could now feel under her fingers.  If they would all just move along now, she was sure that with little convincing necessary, she could get Claude to satisfy the ache that was beginning to grow between her legs and just out of the reach of his fingers from where he was seated.</p>
<p>“The future of the whole Alliance is at stake here,” Claude said now as he looked straight across at Lorenz.  “I trust you won’t jeopardize everyone just to betray me.”  He shifted, just a bit in his seat, in an attempt to relieve some of the discomfort his tightening trousers were beginning to cause.</p>
<p>“Hmph,” Lorenz grunted now.  “I will work with everyone to ensure our success.”  His eyes shifted a moment to the legs of Hilda and Claude across from him knowing full well they were still engaging in unscrupulous activity under the table.  Clearly, Claude was getting a bit antsy now, and Lorenz began to wonder just how far these two were willing to go in front of everyone.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, we can postpone this meeting until tomorrow morning,” Claude stated now as he felt Hilda’s fingers becoming a bit more urgent in their touchy-feely crusade, daring now to tug at his belt causing a faint metal click sound that had him clearing his throat to mask.</p>
<p>“Really?” Lorenz said now as he stared at Claude.  “I am sure we still have much to discuss, as yet.  For instance, once we cross the bridge there is Gronder Field to march through.  Clearly, we will be in the open.”</p>
<p>“True, but we need to insure a win at the bridge before we consider how to get through Gronder Field,” Byleth pointed out.  His eyes shifted from Lorenz to Claude noting that Hilda had scooted enough now so that she was against him.  </p>
<p>“Couldn’t agree more, Teach.  One battle at a time,” he said slowly as he tried to keep his mind focused enough to sound in complete control and not like he was needing to release a bit of sexual tension thanks to the flower-scented vixen next to him.</p>
<p>“All right,” Byleth agreed.  “Let’s break for now and gather again in the morning.  If we can hone this plan and take the bridge, we can set our sights on Enbarr.”  He watched everyone begin to get up and file out and looked at Claude and Hilda as they continued to sit and idly talk to each other about dinner plans while Marianne moved toward the door and was now waiting.  </p>
<p>Turning her head to look at Byleth, Hilda said, “We’ll catch up to everyone later.  I just have something that I need to talk to Claude about, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>A brow lifted as he looked at the pair a long moment before deciding to join Marianne and just leave them to their business, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed, Claude turned his chair toward Hilda with a scraping sound echoing through the room.  Reaching out he pulled her toward him, “Come on.  You started this interlude, you dirty minded woman.”</p>
<p>Hilda giggled as she leaned into him, pressing her lips against his.  “You liked it.  You cannot deny that when I can feel just how much you liked it,” she said as she pulled his belt open along with the lace on his pants.  “Juuuusst a bit more, and,” she sighed as she freed his erection, “there we go.”  </p>
<p>Claude reached out and pulled her panties free as she stood in front of him before slowly moving to perch herself on the edge of the table.  Standing, he slowly lifted her skirt and allowed his eyes the pleasure of looking at her core of femininity as she spread her legs open for him.  He smiled at her as she reached out and pushed his trousers further down his hips before he stepped close enough to rock himself against her wet folds before pulling her hips forward a bit more and pushing into her.</p>
<p>A slow sigh of pleasure at the feel of him sheathing his hardened appendage deeply into her filled the room as she stared into his eyes while her hands held tightly onto his shoulders.  A smile lifted the corners of her mouth when his hand moved between them enough so his fingers could begin to manipulate her clit.  “Aaaahh,” she sighed as looked at him with passion filled eyes, “I was starving for you.”</p>
<p>He softly groaned as she wrapped her legs around him and rested back on the table on her elbows.  His right hand continued to work at pleasing her while his left one reached up to softly squeeze her breast. Slowly, he methodically rocked himself within her, completely enjoying the sight of her as she stared at him with darkened eyes while her lips parted while she sighed and softly moaned.  How he was ever going to be able to have a serious counsel meeting in this room again without picturing this moment in his mind, he had no idea.  </p>
<p>Hilda closed her eyes as she felt herself getting closer and closer to release.  His fingers softly squeezed her nipple through her blouse while his other hand shifted a bit, his thumb pressing against her clit now as it firmly vibrated against her.  The action sent a shudder through her as the tension mounted.  Her legs tightened around his hips while her head tipped back.  </p>
<p>Claude could feel her walls contracting around him until spasms racked her as he watched her teeth bite her lower lip to keep from crying out as she rode out her climax around him.  Now, increasingly slick and hot, he began a more deliberate rhythm while moving his hands to hold her hips as he drove into her.  Thank goodness the table was long and heavy or else he was certain he would have shoved it across the room in his actions, nearly leaving her before pounding against her once again.  With a heavy growl resonating deep in his throat, he poured into her, pulsating until every drop expelled.  </p>
<p>His hand slowly released their hold on her hips while he drew a couple of deep breaths.  Her legs released his hips, and he cupped his hand under them as he slowly withdrew to keep the mess from dripping onto the table or floor.  “There’s a handkerchief in my front pocket,” he said with a smile.  “If you could manage, I can make sure we leave no incriminating residue behind.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Hilda grabbed the small cloth and began to clean up his hand for him before wiping herself and pulling up her panties.  She walked over and buried the cloth in the waste can under some papers before returning back to Claude as he finished securing his pants.  “I love you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him and bonded her lips with his in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Claude held her close, enjoying the kiss before they parted.  “Have to tell you, Hilda, you have some really interesting ideas at times.”  He kissed her again before saying, “Perhaps, it is one of the reasons I love you so much.”  He moved now to take her hand as he glanced around a moment to be sure nothing looked incriminating.</p>
<p>Opening the door, they were surprised to find Byleth leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest at the end of the hall.  “Uh, oh,” Hilda whispered.</p>
<p>“Is there something you were waiting to discuss, Teach?” Claude ventured to ask as they drew closer.</p>
<p>“Next time you two feel the urge to indulge yourselves, consider that it is better kept in your rooms,” Byleth pointed out as he straightened.  “It is only pure luck that I managed to intercept Seteth as he was heading back to collect a few notes he made by pointing out we would only be continuing our conversations tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hilda laughed now as she looked at Claude.  “Can you imagine if Seteth had walked in?”</p>
<p>“The point here,” Byleth began in an even tone, “is that you two need to harness your whims a bit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Professor,” Hilda said in a slight sing-song tone.  “I happen to know that you and Marianne have managed a whimsy or two when we were all waiting for a meeting.”</p>
<p>Claude couldn’t help chuckling now.  “Happens to the best of us, Teach.  Women, eh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>